Pearl And Amnesia
by mryko
Summary: Avec HYDE de L'Arc-en-Ciel / VAMPS - 2002. L'enregistrement du premier album solo de Hyde est sur le point de s'achever dans le cœur de Londres. Mais il suffit d'un accident pour que sa vie bascule et qu'il en oublie qui il est réellement. Ses souvenirs perdus, il tente progressivement de se construire une nouvelle vie en compagnie d'une mystérieuse anglaise du nom de Pearl.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Londres possède indéniablement une réputation qui est loin de lui rendre justice. Car en vérité, tout ce qui remonte à la conscience collective à l'entente de son nom, -les monuments, la gastronomie douteuse et la souveraineté- n'est qu'une infime partie de ce dont recèle réellement la capitale anglaise. Ce n'est qu'une vision extérieure, insensible à ce qui se passe vraiment à l'intérieur.

Or, une vision lucide de la ville ne s'appuie que sur une chose : son dynamisme.

Londres est ainsi : un réseau d'une densité infinie, faite d'individus et pourtant invisible sans un regard attentif. Seulement, le dynamisme est partout. Il est en mouvement, se déplace et se propage, incarnant des histoires, des rêves et des pensées, pour enfin se métamorphoser en une richesse unique.

Il devient alors difficile de se démarquer d'un tel ensemble. Pourtant, il existe quelque part dans Londres, une histoire tout à fait singulière face à cette unicité. Une histoire représentative de la lutte contre la foule, contre les rumeurs, contre l'exposition. C'est une histoire qui trouve son sens en s'opposant à la nature de Londres. Cependant, elle n'est pas sans quelques conséquences.


	2. Chapter 1

**LONDRES 2002**

La pluie est un phénomène loin d'être rare à la capitale anglaise, tout comme celui de voir les passants presser le pas afin de se mettre à l'abri. C'est un spectacle typique, qui ne propose rien de bien intriguant pour le regard. Mais parmi tous ces visages anonymes, Pearl se démarquait du paysage. Immobile et insensible à la pluie qui s'abattait sur elle, la foule londonienne l'esquivait tel un rivage coulerait indifféremment à côté d'un roc. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-on fait attention à elle ? Dans cette immense ville, Pearl était insignifiante, engloutit dans la masse. Pourtant, elle dégageait une aura différente des individus qui l'entouraient : un balancement subtil entre l'antipathie et la crainte.

Soudain, quelqu'un la bouscula sans demander pardon, arrachant Pearl de sa torpeur. Ignorant d'où provenait la force qui lui permit d'avancer, elle suivit néanmoins le mouvement de la foule avant de s'éloigner progressivement des quartiers populaires. Ainsi, à l'instar du soleil qui laissa place au crépuscule, les banlieues chics s'effacèrent pour laisser place aux bâtiments précaires, aux vitres brisées et aux murs tagués. L'East End. Au niveau d'une ruelle loin d'être accueillante, la jeune femme s'arrêta.

À sa droite se trouvait un orphelinat abandonné. L'enseigne accrochée au mur penchait misérablement et était devenue illisible à mesure que la saleté s'y était accumulée. Au niveau de la porte d'entrée, des planches en bois avaient été clouées, condamnant toute tentative d'intrusion dans le bâtiment de quatre étages. Derrière les fenêtres endommagées, les rideaux voletaient, fantomatiques sous la légère brise une image angoissante qui rendait difficile à croire que quelques années auparavant, l'orphelinat avait été le refuge d'une cinquantaine d'enfants. Pourtant, Pearl était loin d'en douter délaissée à la naissance par sa mère, ce lieu avait également été son foyer.

La gorge serrée, Pearl observa quelques instants le bâtiment avant de lui tourner dos pour s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble qui lui faisait face : un lieu tout aussi précaire mais, à la différence de l'orphelinat, habité.

Tandis qu'elle traversait le hall d'entrée, Pearl se remémora par quel concours de circonstances elle avait atterri ici. Hors de l'orphelinat, elle avait rêvé d'une vie différente, loin de ce quartier et de cet univers hostile. Seulement, la réalité la rattrapa rapidement : l'argent et les moyens lui manquaient. Pearl traversa d'éprouvantes épreuves puis se résolut à revenir sur ses pas. L'eau chaude, parfois, venait à manquer et il arrivait que l'électricité soit indisponible, mais cet immeuble était le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait s'offrir avec ses maigres revenues.

Après avoir monté des escaliers sur quatre étages, Pearl prit le couloir sur sa droite. Une odeur de tabac froid flottait dans l'air et un voisin écoutait d'un volume excessif _Turn The Page_ de The Streets. _Au moins, cela a le mérite d'être meilleur que Dizzee Rascal_, pensa Pearl tout en cherchant ses clefs dans son sac. Une fois ces dernières trouvées, une légère appréhension s'empara de Pearl alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la serrure. Elle tendit l'oreille et s'approcha de la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de percevoir un quelconque signe de vie dans l'appartement. Rien, si ce n'est la voix du rappeur Mike Skinner résonnant derrière son dos à travers les murs. _Il n'est peut-être pas là_, pensa Pearl. Prudemment, elle déverrouilla la porte et entra.

Par malheur, en allant jusqu'au séjour, elle y découvrit Calvin, son supposé petit-ami. Il avait emménagé dans l'appartement lorsque la relation était plus où moins devenue sérieuse. Mais avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse comprendre dans quelle situation elle s'était enchaînée, il était déjà trop tard : Pearl était devenue une victime, violentée selon les envies de Calvin. N'étant pas assez forte pour l'expulser dehors et n'ayant pas les moyens de fuir, Pearl semblait condamnée à coexister avec ce qui était devenu son pire cauchemar. Les yeux fermés, Calvin était avachi à même la moquette, dans une pièce qui semblait bien nue. Le canapé et d'autres meubles avaient disparus et il était fort probable que les autres pièces de l'appartement eurent abouti au même résultat. Si Pearl n'avait pas été témoin de ce qui s'était passé, elle en avait cependant une bonne idée. Alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin en espérant ne pas être remarquée, une voix rauque s'éleva dans la pièce :

-C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?

Pearl se figea. Une part d'elle-même craignait Calvin, mais la révulsion qu'elle portait à son égard était bien plus grande. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, ni de se justifier. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être la cible de ses commentaires dédaigneux ou d'être harcelée par ses questions incessantes. Mais ignorer ces dernières comportait le risque de recevoir bien plus que des remarques amères. Ainsi, Pearl répondit avec tout le contrôle dont elle disposait :

-J'avais beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui.

Se relevant péniblement en position assise, Calvin jaugea Pearl de la tête aux pieds d'un air mauvais. Son teint semblait blafard et son uniforme était totalement trempé par la pluie.

-Comme si accueillir des touristes à l'entrée d'un musée était compliqué, répliqua Calvin en jubilant de toucher un point sensible.

Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas blesser l'intéressée pour autant. Ces commentaires dévalorisants, combien de fois Pearl les avait-elle entendus ? Assez pour troquer la peine contre l'indifférence. Elle se contentait alors d'ignorer Calvin, ayant apprit à étouffer son orgueil face à ce genre de provocation. Oui, cela se passait généralement ainsi. Mais progressivement, Pearl ne pu résister à l'appel d'une confrontation, animée par la volonté de défendre sa cause et de rendre à Calvin la monnaie de sa pièce. Ainsi, à la vue du salon aride, Pearl trouva l'occasion de renverser la situation en sa faveur ─du moins, le pensait-elle.

-Où sont les meubles ? demanda-t-elle.

Soudain, le sourire narquois de Calvin se dilua pour laisser place à un air profondément agacé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? répondit-il avec agressivité.

-Et bien, contrairement à moi qui ait passé à la journée à travailler, tu es resté ici, non ? Tu dois bien connaître la raison de ce vide soudain, poursuivit Pearl d'un ton hautain.

-Fais ta maligne encore une fois pour voir ?

Calvin se releva brusquement et Pearl ne pu s'empêcher de reculer. À côté de lui, Pearl était _terriblement_ impuissante. Pourtant, elle s'obstina à ignorer la menace que Calvin incarnait.

-Une saisie des biens. Je le sais. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu piochais l'argent que _je_ gagne pour payer _mon_ loyer, débita Pearl tout en reculant à mesure que Calvin s'approchait. C'est quand même irresponsable que tu n'en ais pas laissée un peu, poursuivit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait désormais dos au mur, piégée.

Réfléchissant à vive allure alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, Pearl ajouta :

-Au moins pour te payer les soins.

-Pour _quoi_ ? répéta Calvin alors que son poing droit lui démangeait de s'écraser contre la source de son animosité.

-Pour _ça_.

Sur ce, Pearl donna un violent coup de genoux à l'entrejambe de l'homme qui lui faisait face et se hâta de fuir alors que son adversaire se plia en deux, genoux à terre. Mais Calvin fut loin d'abandonner la partie. Rampant à même le sol, il s'empressa d'attraper l'une des chevilles de Pearl et tira avec force. Déséquilibrée, la jeune femme tomba violemment dans un bruit sourd. Assommée par la chute, Pearl n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'elle reçu un coup à l'abdomen, le premier d'une longue série. La douleur était indescriptible. Chaque coup qui suivait le précédant se faisait plus cinglant et rendait la souffrance plus aigüe. Cela paru durer une éternité, puis la torture prit peu à peu fin. Calvin se releva, non sans un dernier coup de pied rageur dans la chair blessée de sa victime puis il quitta l'appartement, délaissant Pearl recroquevillée sur elle-même.

À bout de souffle, elle peinait à respirer. Chaque inspiration éveillait une douleur atroce au niveau de ses côtes. Mais aux yeux de Pearl, cette peine semblait moindre face à la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers sa propre personne, face à l'amertume qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Affaiblie et consciente qu'elle ne pourrait trouver une échappatoire seule, Pearl se résigna à rester immobile dans le séjour, et attendit que la lumière du crépuscule décline pour finalement l'engloutir dans la nuit noire.

* * *

><p><em>Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?<em> La question frappa Hyde avec violence, comme si ses sens se réveillaient subitement d'un long d'un sommeil vaporeux. Il se trouvait dans un pub, accompagné d'une poignée de personnes qui l'assistait dans la conception de son album. Son premier. Hyde fut parcouru de frisson. Il en avait longuement rêvé de cet album, de sa conception libre et personnelle, différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire en tant que chanteur dans L'Arc~en~Ciel. Là, il se retrouvait seul aux commandes, c'était un artiste individuel. Seulement, la pression était grande, d'autant plus que le chanteur avait choisit un registre loin d'être similaire de celui du groupe responsable de sa notoriété actuelle. Hyde décida alors de quitter le Japon et d'emménager à Londres le temps de composer l'album. Mais progressivement, l'inquiétude s'empara de lui.

Choisir de vivre à l'étranger représentait une décision à double-tranchant. Certes, cela était parfait pour être à l'abri des médias japonais, mais l'aspect dépaysant de la capitale anglaise influençait également le mode de vie du chanteur : tout était nouveau, tout attirait l'attention. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Hyde visite Londres et prenne quelques marques dans les environs. Seulement, ces balades touristiques commençaient réellement à lui faire perdre du temps. Hyde était arrivé en Janvier mais le calendrier affichait d'ores et déjà le mois de Mars. Qu'avait-il accompli depuis tout ce temps ? Une ébauche... Peut-être deux. Et tout cela était loin d'être abouti.

Insidieusement, la panique s'empara de Hyde.

-Je dois partir, murmura-t-il.

Et loin d'être préoccupé de savoir s'il avait été entendu ou non, Hyde se leva et quitta le pub sans même se retourner sur les interpellations de ses collaborateurs.

Une fois dehors, le chanteur accueillit avec joie la fraicheur du soir. Ce pub lui avait retourné le cerveau. Rentrer à pied semblait être une bonne initiative mais Hyde n'avait que de vagues souvenirs du chemin jusqu'à son appartement. Après un court instant de réflexion, il s'engagea cependant sur High Holborn Street. Le trajet au pub n'avait pas été si long en voiture. Par conséquent, l'appartement ne devait pas être bien loin.

Mais au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, Hyde ressentit le poids de son erreur. En dépit de l'atmosphère cosmopolite et des galeries marchandes illuminées de nuit –un paysage saisissant−, Hyde ne put se détourner de cette pensée : la rue était interminable. Longeant Picadilly Street, elle s'étendait même au-delà de l'immense Green Park. Ainsi, au niveau de Knightsbridge, vaincu, Hyde s'engouffra dans un taxi et arriva épuisé dans le quartier de Chelsea.

C'était un de ces faubourgs chics et bourgeois, entretenu avec le plus grand soin. Les maisons d'architecture édouardienne étaient d'un blanc immaculé, ornées d'imposantes clôtures noires. Cependant, en traversant l'une d'entre elles afin de rentrer chez lui, Hyde se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait les moyens d'habiter ici, là n'était pas la question, mais tout cela l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Ce luxe ne lui ressemblait pas. Le seuil franchit, Hyde fut d'avantage gêné. Le séjour était ridiculement spacieux : on pouvait bien faire rentrer une cinquantaine de personnes ici. Hyde eut alors un rire amer. _Quel espace pour un seul homme !_ Mais bientôt, le sarcasme du chanteur se mua en une profonde mélancolie. _Quelle solitude._ À mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, cette sensation se fit de plus en plus pesante, et Hyde ne put y échapper. Il était prisonnier de son propre piège.

Aux fils des années, Hyde avait acquit un art bien particulier : celui de cultiver un comportement excessivement variable selon ses fréquentations.

Introverti, devenir une personnalité reconnue semblait inconcevable pour le chanteur. Mais le monde de la musique est indissociable de la notoriété. Hyde se forgea alors un caractère plus assuré. Cependant, une fois la scène quittée, Hyde redevenait l'homme pudique qu'il était autrefois. Ainsi, la plupart des gens interprétèrent cette pudicité comme de la froideur, un manque d'ouverture au monde qui entourait le chanteur. Rare étaient donc ceux qui le jugeaient tel qu'il était réellement. Les fanatiques ou les connaissances voyaient en lui un showman, les journalistes, un homme antipathique.

Perdu dans ce flot de pensées loin d'être réconfortant, Hyde n'aperçut qu'après un long moment le clignotement du répondeur.

-_Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à 23h46._ Salut. C'est moi, annonça une voix féminine mal assurée. Je... je voulais t'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles et... savoir comment tu allais. J'espère que tout se passe bien... Rappelle-moi. _Pour effacer, composez le 1. Pour rappeler, composez le- Message effacé. Menu principal..._

Le regard fixé sur le téléphone, Hyde se demanda ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire s'il avait décroché. La conversation aurait sans doute été comme les autres : superficielle, vide. Le seul élément consistant dans leurs paroles aurait été l'embarrât et la gêne qui ponctuaient leurs voix. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Hyde avait espéré que le temps arrangerait les choses, qu'il se révélerait à elle progressivement. Mais elle avait une vision erronée de lui. Elle ne voyait qu'en temps qu'artiste, pas en temps qu'homme.

Hyde pensa alors aux personnes qui le connaissaient dans toute sa complexité. Il pouvait les compter sur les doigts de sa main. À regret, le chanteur constata alors qu'il ne pouvait inclure sa femme dans cette catégorie.


End file.
